The Diary: Predator Games
The Diary: Predator Games is User: Reo 54's first book. Story The Diary: Predator Games Day 1 ::Hello, My name is, well my name doesn't matter. I have entered the Predator Games. We have been split into teams of 5. I have no idea what to expect from this. Well. It's time to enter the arena. ::Oh my! This arena is beautiful. Well, I have to stop now. It's time to run! ~~ ::I've been running for hours. I've met 3 of my team, Jason and Brandon. They are cool. Thankfully Jason grabbed the backpack and now we have some food. So far i haven't ran into any predators. Brandon says he ran into some buglizards. We are right now up in this tree just resting. The backpack has some food in it, but enough for one person to last trough the games. It also has a knife, a bow and 10 arrows. Not really that good for killing predators. ::Well, we jsut set up a fire down below the tree and it's slowly turning dark. We ned to set up a better camp than this. ::It's night already. We can't fall asleep because of some loud predator out there in the jungle. We are just outside the jungle. I Hope the rest of my team are doing good. Day 2 ::It's Day 2. The Night was peaceful. Only a loud roar could be heard. we're up in the same tree and there are Small predatords that i don't know down below. Jason says they are quite deadly. Well, we're gonna attempt to run. ~~ ::We managed to get away, but there's mad dinosaur like predator. I Think it's name is Tyranopede. Not Sure. On the way we found an other member of our Team - Justin. And as he says, All we are missing is James, who he saw this morning. We're running kinda low on food aswell. There wasn't that much to begin with. We don't have a game plan either. But what cane we do, other than try to survive? ~~ ::It's Night time. We're in an open spot. I hear something growling, something walking. I can't sleep. I Think this might be it! Day 3 ::It's Day 3. We are is trouble. We woke up and there are predators all around. People said that 25 people could only survive for 3 days. Well, Time to David Copperfield our selves out of here. ~~ ::Well, We managed to escape, but we had to run aswell. On the way we met a guy from the other team. He said all his team was dead and that an other team is dead aswell. As he was the only one of his team with no chance of survival is sacrificed himself to save us. ::~Tribute to Ryan~ ::Thanks to him we got away. Right now we are cooking some fish we found. Let's hope they are okay. Day 4 ::We were woken up by guess who? James. He found us. He is damaged and injured. He's in no shape to travel. He says to leave him here. We dont want to do that. We have to stay aswell. NO! Ginat Crabdozer! Three! ~~ ::We ran into the Swamp. It's hard for the Crabdozers to get over the watery parts and they got stuck. But the Swamp has it's own Predators. We are resting. James' leg is looking bad. He won't make it. We will have to leave him soon. ::We can hear the predator. Maybe multiple. What do we do? Justin doesn't want to leave James. they're friends. ::Justin decided. He will stay with James and let us escape. Worst descision ever! ~~ ::~Tribute to James~ ::~Tribute to Justin~ ::We survived 4 days/ Heck,, James survived 4 days on his own. Who knows who is still alive. Maybe it's just the 3 of us? Day 5 ::Day 5 is here and we are all alive. We've been walking already for a few hours. We came a cross an other team. They were all dead. That means 3 teams are already dead. Which means there could be only 8 people left, probably less. We are out of food. And we can't find any either. ::Brandon just found some berries! Oh, he ate them all already? BRANDON! why? ~~ ::Good thing only he ate the berries. they are poisonous. Brandon is doomed. His face is greenish and he is coughing. Eww... He just puked. But we are sticking with him. ~~ ::Night time soon. Brandon is getting worse. he has decided to stay here. We are sleeping here till the mroning aswell. Jason and i found some amber ogia. Sweet sweet Amber Ogia. Day 6 ::I can't belive we lasted this long.Well, Brandon has lasted to Day 6. Congrats. Now we must leave him. Goodbye Brandon! We must carry on. ~~ ::I guess the Predator Run has begun. Both me and Jason are running for our lives. ~~ ::We've been running all day. Finnaly got a chance to catch our breath. This might be the end? But 6 Days? That's amazing. never thought we would last that long. Oh no! They are gaining! ~~ ::NOO! Jason! He triped and fell. A predator steped on him. While we ran, 2 people from the other team joined us. they were picked off my the predators and eaten alive. ::~Tribute to Brandon~ ::~Tribute to Jason~ ::~Tribute to Alex~ ::~Tribute to Nick~ ::I'm the last one in this arena. I lasted 6 days. I have reached the very end of the arena. There's no way out. Oh and i didn't tell my name. My Name is Jim. Jim Jones. And There comes my death! ::~Tribute to Me~ Characters *Jim Jones *Nick *Alex *Jason *Brandon *Ryan *James *Justin *Other Particapents Trivia *The Book was released as part of Reo 54's Creative writing conest for Sumer Fanon Con 2015. *The book only appeared on a page on August 28, 2015, which is 2 moths later. Category:Books Category:Reo 54 Category:The Diary Book series